


“Aren’t you a little old for trick or treating?”

by miagirl3



Series: The Daily Life of an Average Superhero [4]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating, minor homophobia language, someone gets punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Peter and Wade are going trick or treating, but they encounter a problem as they reach one of the houses.Day 4 of October 2018





	“Aren’t you a little old for trick or treating?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Aren’t you a little old for trick or treating?”
> 
> Wade is around 20 Peter is 17. It’s legal.

**Third Person**

It’s Halloween and Peter and Wade are going trick or treating. Peter decided to go as Aladdin, while Wade decided to go as Freddy Kruger so people will complement him on his face for once.

They were going from house to house in queens trying to get as much candy as possible.

They went up to one house that had the adults working on giving out treats, but also there was a few teenage guys helping her. They all looked to be 16 to 17, Peter’s age.

As they walked up to the house and Peter said trick or treat with a big smile on his face Wade could see the one of the guys scoff at his boyfriend.

“Aren’t you a little old for trick or treating,” The guys asked.

“Nope,” Peter said popping the p while holding out his bag to receive candy.

“I’m not giving you candy. You’re too old to be trick or treating,” the guy said.

**First Person**

 After the guy said that sentence I started to get angry. This little bitch actually thought that he could talk to my baby boy that way, but no. That isn’t what drove me over to the edge. That came next.

“I’m not eighteen yet actually. By the law of the United States I’m still underage and to not be considered an adult, so that gives me the right to trick or treat,” my baby boy spoke with a determined face.

At this point we both know that we don’t want the candy, we just want to prove this fuck face wrong.

“You’re at least 15, so if your trick or treating now then you must be desperate to have a childhood. What did daddy beat you to death and not let you trick or treat,” the guy teased Peter, but that hit home for me.

I looked right up at the guy and punched him. “You don’t get to say things like that to anyone, especially not to my baby boy,” I yelled at him as I got a few stares.

“Oh, I get it, you two are a couple of fags,” The guys said as he got up feeling to see if his jaw was broken.

After that came out of his mouth I took out a gun and was aiming for him as everybody stopped to watch what I was going to do.

“Wade,” Petey spoke behind me.

“Did you not hear what he just said,” I yelled out while looking at him.

“I know that’s what he said, but you can’t just kill him over it. If he wants to be a jerk then he can. I’m not going to let him ruin my Halloween, plus you haven’t killed anyone for a few months and dad is starting to believe you can do. If you kill someone now you will defiantly lose his approval.”

Truly the last sentence is what made me put my gun down and back to where it’s hiding. Where that is, the world may never know.

Peter grabbed my hand and dragged me away to continue our fun night of collecting free candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little short, I tried to get it out before the day ended.


End file.
